Fifty shades of Taylor and Ana
by LostInADream11
Summary: Set after Ana leaves Christian in Fifty shades of grey. Taylor realises how beautiful and amazing Ana is and develops an interest in her while Ana does the same with Taylor, falling for him. But how will Christian react if he finds out? Let us explore a whole new side to Taylor, forgetting his formal, bodyguard personality and seeing his soft protective and loving side.
1. Chapter 1

I wipe away the stray tear that was sliding down my cheek and tell myself that it will be the last one, I need to stop crying! Jesus it's only been a week since I left him and already I'm in a mess, my emotions have been tearing my mind apart.

My apartment feels lonely without Kate, of course she offered to move back in but I couldn't take her away from Elliot, she deserves love. Taking a deep breath I'm ready to face work but a knock on the door startles me, I slowly pull it open and see a fidgeting Taylor on my door step, he is in a black suit and tie as always.

His eyes glide up and down my body as he takes in my appearance and then nervously clears his throat, I'm wearing my...I mean Kate's plumb drees with matching high heels and for once I have let my hair down so that it gracefully falls into a curtain of hazel around my shoulders.

"Oh, Taylor?" I say surprised to see him.

"Hello Miss Steel" He says warily, OH I get it, Mr Impossible sent him hear to check on me with no regard to my personal space.

"Listen, Taylor I know you here because of Christian and to be honest..." I stop at his heart warming smile, I have honestly never notice how good looking he was before. His hazel eyes twinkle as he continues to grin.

"Ana, Mr Grey doesn't know I'm here. I thought that since you left your car at Mr Grey's, I could give you a lift to and from work and bring you the car tomorrow" He explains. Well I could do with a lift but no way in hell am I accepting the car, I want nothing that reminds me of Christian. I give him a weak smile.

"Thank you, a lift would be great but NO to the car" I say with exaggeration on the word no. He part his lips to argue but I stop him.

"n-o" I spell it out for him. He smirks and holds his hands up in defeat, Taylor seems to be in a more relaxed mood than before, he never used to smile so much and be so playful. He steps aside an motions his arm to let me go first, as I pass him my shoulder brushes his and I feel a shot of electricity shoot through me.

He gasps and then clears his throat, he felt it too! What the hell was that! My shoulder is left feeling tingly from the contact. I turn to lock the door and peek up at him through my lashes, he is blushing!

Jason Taylor the tuff body guard is BLUSHING! I almost giggle but manage to hold it back. He holds the car door open for me and I slip in, as I sit there waiting for him to climb in I notice my breath is shallow as immediately try to slow it.

_**Get it together Steel, jeez how old are you?**_ Mocks my subconscious. We drive towards SIP and I steal my self to glance at him, he has slipped on some sun glasses to shield his eyes from the low morning sun, they make him look...Mysterious, sexy and hot as hell...I'm shocked at where my thoughts are going. I have an uncontrollable urge to lift my hand an trail my fingers along his cheek bone.

**_From one man to the other! _**Snaps my subconscious. I honestly have no idea where all this desire came from.

As we stop at traffic I'm still gawking at him. He smiles when he catches me staring and winks under his designer shades in such an un-Taylor like (but sexy) way, I blush redder that the traffic light and whip my head away faining innocence as I glance out of the window. HO-LY-SHIT, the way he winked at me! That was so...HOT!

My breathing is embarrassingly loud and I'm fidgeting uncontrollably in my seat. Did he wink at me to be friendly or was there more to it?... Is he...flirting? With ME? I feel that pull, deep deep down that I always felt when I was with...with Christian. Taylor snaps me out of my thoughts. "Miss steel, we are here"

"Oh, thank you for the lift Taylor"

"I can assure you Miss steel, it was _all_ my pleasure. I will be here once you have finished work to take you home" it was all his pleasure? The thought makes me squirm with joy, why did I never feel like this before? What would Grey think of this?

**_Well Grey isn't here is he? _**Say my subconscious with a raised eyebrow.

"Bye Jason" I give him a face splitting grin to answer his flirty little comment. As I walk towards SIP I glance back to see Taylor gawking at me, I decide to playfully return his wink and give him a little wave. He closes his gaping mouth and shakes his head slightly while smiling and waves back.

*Taylor's POV*

**A/N This POV starts from where Taylor knocks on Ana's door offering to take her to work ****J**

As she opens the door I notice how fabulous Ana looks in her plumb dress and high heels, and her beautiful chestnut hair falls like a mane around her shoulders. She is irresistible!

I can feel my self reacting to her and fidget clearing my throat. After she accepts my lift to work but refuses the car I step aside allowing her to pass, as she does she brushes up against me and I go rock hard down there while a chilling current of electricity spikes through my blood stream.

I have always found her cute but never dared to look at her wrong, Grey would make me dig my own grave but now she is not with him...My time to shine, I just have to keep low and make sure Christian is kept in the dark. Shit I just realised I'm blushing, I haven't blushed in years! On the way to SIP I pull on some designer shades to shield my eyes from the young morning sun. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell she is watching me, could she really like me too?

As we stop at the traffic light I look over and see she is gawking at me, I almost want to laugh but instead I sweetly smile and wink. I'm sure that if she wasn't sitting down she would have swooned. For the rest of the ride she fidgets in her seat, it's irritating.I just want to kiss her, just once and my life would be complete!

**_Jesus Taylor! Your going soft, snap out of this shit she would never like you! _**I hear a little voice in my head mock me.

"Miss steel, we are here" I inform her trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Oh, thank you for the lift Taylor" she replys a voice soft as silk. I can't help my self from giving her some cheeky flirty comment.

"I can assure you Miss steel, it was _all _my pleasure. I will be here once you have finished work to take you home" I'm don't want to be to obvious, I need to take this slowly and find out if she has feelings for me, then I'll make my move.

"Bye Jason" My heart stops, she just used my first name... The way it bounced out her tong and caressed her mouth. I'm speechless watching her head for SIP, she glances back at my gaping shocked my glee she flirts back, flashing me a cute as fuck smile and winks before disappearing into SIP.

**A/N I'm not sure if there are other people like me who love the idea of Ana and Taylor but I'm gona give this a shot and if people like then I shall continue. So, continue or not? Btw if I do continue I'm afraid you will have to wait a little while for next up-date since it's Christmas tomorrow! In the UK it is anyway lol so merry Christmas to the countries who have already had christmas! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2 The first kiss

*Ana's POV*  
After a long boring day at work I'm FINLAY leaving, grabbing my purse I pass Claire waving goodbye to her she smiles back sweetly. As promised Taylor is waiting outside SIP to pick me up, for some reason I feel apprehensive to see him again.

Like the gentleman he is he jumps out to hold the passenger door for me.

"Miss Steel"

"Hello Taylor! And stop calling me that, my name is Ana" I smile at him

"Ana" He nods his head. After the all to quiet drive we pull up outside my apartment, I'm about to get out but a warm soft hand holds my elbow stopping me. Taylor looks nervous and he is avoiding looking me in the eye, after a moment of waiting he finally breaks the silence.

"Ummm...I happen to be off tomorrow and I was...I was wondering if you were free and we could maybe go for...dinner?" He is blushing again with an embarrassed smile on his face. Oh my!

"Sure! I-I would love that" I manage to only stutter once. Oh my God is this a date?! I'm thrilled and I'm sure it's showing in my face splitting grin that's reflected in Taylor's face.

"I'll pick you up at 3:00pm?"

"That's great!" I can't believe it, he likes me! **Or maybe he just wants dinner with a friend?** Mocks my subconscious with a frown. She can be a bitch sometimes.

"See you then!" I say entering my apartment. I'm going for lunch with Jason Taylor I tell myself, shit what if Christian tracks my or his phone? What would he do if he was us together? I have a feeling that whatever it is it wouldn't be good.

...

It is half 2 and Taylor is due in half an hour, holy shit I'm so excited! I decide on a simple black dress that ends just above the knee, simple make up and black high heels that have pretty little straps at the top.

I once again have my mane of hair down, I'm ready! The tension killing me. The long awaited knock finally comes. He is dressed casually in dark jeans and a plain white shirt with a leather jacket covering it.

It's a nice difference since he is always in some dull suit.

"Hi Taylor!" I say excited to see him, before he can respond I have thrown my arms around him pulling him into a bear hug, at first he seems startled but soon returns his warm soft hug, he is so gentle and warm and he is wearing some fabulous smelling colone.

"Miss Ste...Ana" He says greeting me and once again almost calling me Miss Steel. I pull back from the hug rather reluctantly and look up at him, his smile is so hot it makes me blush and look down. I can tell he is amused.

"So do you have anywhere in mind for dinner?" I ask him breathy. I turn to grab my purse and remember about my phone, what if Christian tracks it? Should I leave it here.

"I was thinking of this really fancy place just down the road, I have been there before it's nice" he says and frowns when he sees me looking at my phone deep in thought.

"Whats wrong?" he says stepping inside the apartment and towards me.

"What if Christian tracks my or your phone, you know what he's like" I smirk recalling how overly protective he can be, but I'm not his anymore and have no intention to ever be again.

"I'm sure Mr Grey wouldn't track your phone but now I think of it he would probably fire me just for having dinner with you so its best you leave it here" Oh shit I don't want him to get fired, better leave it here then. Leaning down I place the phone on my table and turn towards Taylor.

He takes me by surprise and reaches out to grab my hand, and there it is again that sharp shot of electricity running through me as our fingers make contact. He leads me out to the car while smiling to himself most likely amused at my flustered look when he held me hand, am I really that obvious?

...

After a short drive we arrive at the Branzino, a cosy little restaurant that is apparently really nice. He leads me inside through the glass doors.  
It has a very calm atmosphere with brown walls and brown wooden chairs lined around the tables. There is a sort of old fashion welcoming feeling being given off. We are taken to our table by our waiter.

After a while of friendly chit chat about his work and how Christian has been we are about to order our food.

"This place is really nice" I say glancing around admiring the polished wood. When I look back Taylor is smiling...I think he is laughing At me but why?

"Miss steel, we can't make small talk all day" What does he mean by that? I think I have an idea but dismiss it, he doesn't like me in that way surely.

"What do you mean?" I say innocently with a furrowed brow. He smiles at me, a sexy sly smile that calls to somewhere deep inside of me. Jeez, captain discrete. I blush at his smile and look down, he makes me feel so embarrassed. When I look back up I see he is frowning and then fished his phone out of his pocket and rolls his eyes at the screen.

"Mr Grey?" OH SHIT hes talking to Christian. Taylor notices my shocked look and holds his finder to his lips to silence me, I nod my head. I can just about hear so incoherent shouting, Taylor closes his eyes for a second and then opens them and says.

"Yes ill be there Mr Grey" Pushing his phone back into his pocket he looks at me with sad eyes. "Ana I'm so sorry but duty calls" Oh no I don't want him to go so soon! He stands and walks over to me taking my hand. "Ill drive you back first"

...

We arrive outside my apartment and I look over at him.

"Ana, I'm sorry we had to get pulled away from dinner like that but..." He shrugs.

"Taylor it's fine...but one more thing before I leave..." I pause frozen with nerves, I'm aware I'm biting my lip.

"Yes?" Taylor urges me on. I take in a heave of air, ok it's now or never.

Leaning over to him I place my lips on his. The shallow kiss is deepened as he leans into me and welcomes my tong. I fell his desire and his soft lips are pressed against mine. Our tongs dance with each other and I feel his warm hands on either side of head pulling me into him. He wants me...I want him.

Our breath is loud and lusty. I eventually summon all my strength and pull away staring into his hazel eyes. We sit there staring for what seems like forever until I finally break the silence.

"Until next time" My voice is so breathy, I don't even recognise it. To my delight Taylor is gob smacked, I can tell he enjoyed this kiss. He is one hell of a kisser I can't imagine how good he is in bed.

"Miss Steel, I shall look forward to it" He manages.

**Sorry for the short chapter again but I really didn't feel like writing much lolz, any ideas that you want to request are welcome! Also Instead of making you wait I wanted to explain about Gail, In this story she had been married to a man called Harry since Taylor started working for Christian. Thanks for the nice reviews and I have changed the title now XDOne more thing, in the futer do you want a detailed AHEM scene lol because it will be hard to write but if you guys want it im sure I can get someone to write it for me HAHAHA**


	3. Sorry

I feel kinda embarrassed for attempting to write now lol...I'm may or may not continue and I have kinda lost inspiration so I'm saying for sure I wont post anymore I'm just thinking about it :)

...

Jeez lol ok ok I will continue, I just was embarrassed in the first place about posting and then noticed these errors in the story making me even more embarrassed and then just lost inspiration so I guess you can see why I was THINKING about maybe not continuing but I will, just bare with my while I wait for inspiration to hit lolz thanks for following me through this bumpy ride. **BTW Taylor is YOUNGER in this fic, I have decided to let you decide how young but he is younger. When I was reading FSOG I never really noticed it mentioned his age so I have always imagined him as young lol**


	4. Chapter 4 (at last)

omg...omg...OMG. I didn't realise just how many people have reviewed and followed this Jezz! I am so SO sorry D: I haven't used this account for so long and haven't been checking the email I made the account on. I can't say how much I'm sorry! I still have a very irritating writers block but I managed to squeeze this chapter out lol! Thank you thank you thank you for the support...and once again...IM SO SORRY!

*Ana POV*

After dinner with Taylor on Friday, Saturday and Sunday have whizzed by and I find myself getting ready for yet another week of work but now that I have Taylor picking me up I at least have something to look forward to. As I finish slipping into some comfy work clothes I feel like a giddy school girl, I'm going to see him again! I leave my apartment and watch as Taylor jumps out of the Audi dressed in his usual suit and opens the door for me.

"Hi Taylor!" I say with a goofy face splitting smile, I must look like a complete fool! **Smooth Ana smooth **comments my subconscious.

"Ana" He say nodding his head with smile to answer mine. To my surprise...and delight, he gives me a quick peck on the cheek as I slide into the car causing my cheeks to turn a deep colour of red. I never thought of Taylor to be a flirter!

On the way to SIP Taylor keeps trying to get me to take back my car, but he still seems happy even though I tell him no, I guess it's because that means he gets to see me every morning now! Once again I'm at work and find myself leaving Taylor (reluctantly)

**(A/N Sorry about not adding in much detail here but I wanted to get the work scene over with and cant be bothered to write it XD. Lazy arnt I?) **

Before I know it work is over, I notice that Claire isn't at the front desk and wonder whether she has already gone home. Just as I'm about to push my way through the office doors and meet Taylor I manage drop all of my documents spilling them across the floor.

"Damn it" I mutter angrily scrambling around and shuffling the papers together into a messy pile. A chuckle from behind me causes me to jump, Taylor is here! But disappointment stabs me as I notice it's Jack, oh great, here we go.

"You ok there Ana?" He says, amusement obvious in his voice, he bends down and helps me pick up the papers.

"Oh, yes thank you, I uh, I'm just a little clumsy" I chuckle nervously. He hands me the papers and rather obviously positions his hand so that it bushes past mine as he releases the papers, what a jerk. I almost scoff at him when I see that grin he has on his face but manage to hold in my disgust. I give him a fake polite smile before hastily turning to try and leave but just as I had guessed, he has something else to say.

"Ana, could you quickly check this document for me? Its in my office"His office? Why didn't he just bring it to me, he knows I'm about to leave? Something just doesn't feel right, my subconscious is shaking her head in disapproval. I am about to reply to my jerk of a boss when a certain someone saves the day. Taylor's sexy voice emits from behind me.

"Miss Steel, I just came to check you were still coming, I was wondering where you were" He was worried about me!? No, probably not, he was just checking I was still taking his lift**..**.

"Oh hello Taylor! Yes I'll be right there" I turn to Jack (a.k.a jerk face) and continue.

"Sorry Jack but I am...umm...running a little late, can I check that document tomorrow?" Jack is obviously pissed and is glaring at Taylor who stands his ground returning Jack's fiery look with an impassive stare. But behind his façade I can see that he too is fuming, I have started to notice the little signs and body language of Taylor. Even with his impassive mask I can tell if he is angry, and right now is no exception. Jack composes himself and turns to me with a much softer look.

"Sure" Is all he says before turning and walking back to his office, despite his obvious attempt to hide it, I can tell Jack is angry and even disappointed...weird

**...In the Audi on the way back to Ana's apartment...**

Being in a car with the man I have a crush on (or maybe...love? No it can't be love...can it?) is hard, I can feel the thick tension that lingers in the air in and hangs around us. It's too quiet, neither me nor Taylor have said anything in the car, in times like this I feel the need to say something and break the awkward silence.

"So...how's Christian holding up?" As much as it hurts to talk about him or even think about him I still need to know how Christian is. But it's not because I have feelings for him, it's simply morally right to want him to be well. I know the dark places he can go to, and I don't want to be responsible for him having a mental break down.

"Mr Grey is going through a tough time right now but I'm sure he will pull through, he has Dr Flynn to help him up when he falls and his family do their best for him too" Oh god, that reminds me, I wonder what his family think of me now. They must hate me, I bet they despise me for leaving Christian and causing him this pain.

The thought of the Grey family hating me fills my eyes with fresh tears, I had grown rather attached to them. Grace was such a loving character, and bubbly Mia, she would always want to hang out. As I continue to ponder this thought a tear falls from my watery eyes and trickles down my cheek riding the curves in my face before falling onto my lap.

"Ana?" Taylor's soft reassuring voice caresses my name and causes me to look up to him. I hadn't even noticed that we have arrived at my apartment. Taylor's expression is filled with pity and worry, his head tilted slightly to the right in a questioning manner. It looks rather cute and makes me smile weakly for a second, but my sadness soon steals the meek smile from my lips.

"Do...do they Greys all...hate me now? I mean, It's mainly my fault that Christian is upset and they-they" I look away from Taylor as another few tears escape my eyes and sobs strangle my words making it hard to finish the sentence. I am startled when Taylor's soft hand lands gently on my chin and his delicate fingers wrap around it as he pulls me to face him. Those familiar tingles tickle my skin, I feel my cheeks heating to the point they feel like an oven.

"Ana" He chuckles "Why would they hate you? In fact, they are worried for you. And it is not your fault Christian is like this, couples always go through though times, but if they kept on blaming each other for feelings they both experience then love just wouldn't work..." His fingers glide up to cup my cheek while he strokes away a tear with his delicate thumb.

Suddenly my subconscious slams her book down onto a side table and stands up, harshly ripping her half mooned specs from her face, **Now is the time to be bold!** she says. **Break out of your shell, grow a god damned back bone and get some self confidence! **She exclaims and wear an encouraging smile on her usually harsh face.

She is right! I take a deep breath and in the most confident voice I can muster I say

"I blame you for making me feel like such a giddy school girl" He widens his eyes in surprise **(A/N omg dat rhymes! XD I'm a poet and I don't even know it) **and is obviously taken aback by my comment.

"But love still seems to be working here" To my utter delight Taylor BLUSHES, oh yes! I, Anastasia Steel made Jason Taylor blush! My subconscious and inner goddess are high fiving each other and celebrating my newly found bravery.

This incident with Christian has made me a stronger woman, I now know that I have finally grown a back bone, and grown out of the trembling gazelle I used to be, I am now a lioness, claws out and ready to pounce at anything that comes my way. Taylor stays in shell shocked surprise for a few more lingering minuets, eventually a shy grin grows on his handsome face to accompany the deep red blush.

I let out a little excited and amused giggle and lean forward rather harshly colliding my mouth against his and knocking him back slightly. He lets out a muffled chuckle from behind my lips and parts his slightly granting me access. My inner goddess is doing some acrobatic celebration dance while letting out a victory cry and fist punching the air, while my subconscious leans back in her arm chair clapping and smiling with a you-go-girl look on her face.

I can't believe it, yet again I am making out with Taylor in his car! Our tongues once again engage in their sacred dance twisting around and stoking each other. His hand that was caressing my cheek glides behind my head to gently hold the nape of my neck, he places his other hand on the side of my face letting his finders slip into my hair and play with it twirling and gently tugging at the hazel strands...I moan and star to kiss more desperately, feeling him respond in the same way and return my passion with his own.

He pulls his lips away from mine and begins to trail small kisses down my jaw and back up to my ear, they leave tingles in their wake and heat my cheeks further. With his teeth he gently nibbles on the lobe making me groan deeply and kiss his cheek as he continues to play with my ear.

"Taylor" I whisper. He plants one more kiss below my ear before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Yes Ana?" My lips part to form the sentence that has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, the sentence that has left me pondering for hours, the sentence that has found it's way into my dreams.

"I-I think I love you" Yes, yes I know I love him, this is not just a giddy school girl crush, I love this man. But can we be together? Does he even love me back? What about Christian? And what would everyone else think if they knew, they would perhaps think I'm simply with him to annoy Christian, or worse, would they think I am some sort of slut who dances from one man to the other. So many negative thoughts cloud my mind, could this work? Could we make it work?

A/N Sorry for mistakes and bad writing and such a LONNNNGGGGG wait for this. Also I apologise for any OOCness since it has been absolute AGES since I have read FSOG or any FSOG fanfics so I have sorta lost the feel for their characters. Also please let me know if I am moving things on a little too fast but I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter lol. Also sorry for short chapter, I hope to make them longer in the future. And any suggestions for future plot ideas and stuff are welcome because I keep getting stuck on what to write next. Also as you can probably see I have decided to make Ana a stronger character rather than the innocent timid Ana from the book (don't get me wrong, I love that Ana too). So tell me if you like or no like XD ONCE AGAIN sorry for mistakes/OOCness/LONG wait Thanks for reading!


End file.
